What I Did For Love
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Ron, Hermione, and Harry say goodbye, basically. Songfic to the song by the same name. Yes, I know the plot's been done many times before....but I think I'm allowed my own interpretation of it, no?


A/N: I'm sure this plot has been done a thousand times before, but I wanted to write a fic to this song, and this is the situation that came to mind. If you don't like it, don't review. :) I enjoyed it, myself....I nearly cried writing it, which is odd. Anyway...on with the fic.  
  
_  
  
Kiss today goodbye  
The sweetness and the sorrow  
Wish me luck; the same to you  
But I can't regret what I did for love  
What I did for love  
  
_  
"Seven years." Hermione thought, getting off the train at Platform 9 and 3/4. Her eyes travelled across each of the other graduated Hogwarts students, all of them lingering a little bit longer than the younger kids. Finally, her gaze came to rest on the two men standing beside her, one with soft brown eyes and the other with piercing green ones.   
  
They had been through everything together. All they had ever needed to get through hard times was each other, and each of them would have done absolutely anything for the other two. Through good times and bad...they loved each other. They weren't just best friends; they were like siblings. Yes, they even fought like siblings at times, but in the end, they forgave each other without regret.   
  
The three of them stood there in silence for several moments before Ron finally spoke. "I guess this is it."   
  
_  
Look, my eyes are dry  
The gift was ours to borrow  
It's as if we always knew  
And I won't forget what I did for love  
What I did for love  
  
_  
They knew it was true. As much as they wanted to promise that they'd always keep in touch, that they'd see each other often, they knew their paths were branching out away from each other. Strangly, there were no tears. This was something they had come to accept as life.....their close friendship with each other had only been on loan, and now it was time to repay the debt.  
  
Hermione was going off to American to study medicine; the few wizarding colleges in England were good, but she had her heart set on a university for witches in New York.   
  
Ron had already been offered a job as Transfigurations teacher at Hogwarts; with Dumbledore gone, Professor McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress, so the position needed filling.   
  
And as for Harry....even he didn't know where he would end up. He had always had Dumbledore to look to for guidance, but now even that was gone. He'd more than likely go off to wherever Voldemort was strongest at that particular time, his young life plagued with battles and death.   
  
_  
Gone - love is never gone  
As we travel on  
Love's what we'll remember  
  
  
_There was another long silence. They wouldn't forget each other, but things would never be the same again. Suddenly, all three embraced each other in a tight hug.  
  
"I'll send you both an owl as soon as I get to New York." Hermione said, her voice threatening to crack, then added in a hoarse whisper, "Don't forget me."_  
  
  
Kiss today goodbye  
And point me toward tomorrow  
We did what we had to do  
Won't forget, can't regret   
What I did for love...  
  
  
_"We won't." Ron and Harry said at the exact same time, causing all three of them to smile. They pulled out of the hug and stood there looking at each other for a moment before Harry gathered up his luggage and stepped through the platform without a backward glance.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood looking at each other for a long moment. Hermione smiled slightly. "No regrets." she whispered, then kissed him on the cheek. He gazed at her for a moment more, then he, too, stepped through the barrier.   
_  
  
What I did for love...  
  
  
_She was alone at the platform; everyone else had said their goodbyes and left. There was a sharp stab of pain at her heart, and her eyes stung momentarily with tears, but she quickly shook herself. "No regrets." she repeated to herself. "It was worth it." And she stepped through the barrier.  
  
_  
What I did for love._


End file.
